Roces inesperados
by TwoDollar
Summary: ¿Qué les puede ocurrir a dos jovenes en una biblioteca haciendo un trabajo para Snape? Posiblemente nada interesante. Pero ¿Y si es un trabajo entre un león y una serpiente?... Slash Blaise/Ron
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter no me pertenece blablabla... Este fic es yaoi blablabla… (Ron/Blaise)**

* * *

En un rincón de la biblioteca, rodeados de montañas de libros, se encontraban la presuntuosa serpiente y el testarudo león. ¿El motivo? La asignación de un trabajo de pociones, con la dificultad añadida de haber tardado varios días en encontrar el material propicio para el trabajo, y ahora que lo habían encontrado no pensaban separarse de esas estanterías, aunque eso significase trabajar en el suelo.

Le dolía la mano, llevaba desde hacía horas tomando apuntes de cosas que podrían usar en el trabajo. Jamás pensó que diese tanto para escribir una simple poción. Llevaba varias hojas escritas y sólo era el principio. Detuvo su pluma y miró al slytherin, quien también estaba tomando apuntes, pero de una forma más esquematizada.

Snape debía de odiarlo mucho para ponerlo con un slytherin, pensaba sin apartar la vista del castaño. Durante el rato que le observó pudo percibir que el joven Zabini se pensaba bien lo que poner, al contrario que él. También observó que el muchacho tenía ciertas manías, como morder la pluma, retirarse el pelo a menudo o balancear repetidamente la pluma entre sus dedos. En un momento dado cambió de postura, provocando que Ron desviase bruscamente la vista. Blaise se percató del movimiento del pelirrojo y lo analizó unos segundos, esperando por si lo volvía a mirar, cosa que no sucedió hasta bastante más tarde, cuando Ron estuvo convencido de que ya no lo miraba. Echó un vistazo de reojo a su compañero que, al soltar la pluma, había cambiado sus tics. Ahora sólo mantenía el del pelo y se humedecía los labios, para secárselos instantes después.

Una pequeña herida en los labios de Blaise era el motivo de su repetitivo gesto. Ron inconscientemente se inclinó hacía al chico para ver mejor. Blaise, notando la cercanía le preguntó antes de mirarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Ron se sobresaltó. Ante la verde mirada impaciente del slytherin musitó apresuradamente la palabra "nada". No obstante la cara de incredulidad del chico le instó a sincerase.

- El corte del labio... ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?– preguntó sin pensar en la posible respuesta.

Blaise alzó las cejas perplejo antes de contestarle. Cuando lo hizo tenía una sonrisa traviesa pintada en su cara.

- Ayer me líe con una alumna de séptimo, y digamos que le gusta juguetear demasiado.

- ¿Juguetear?- preguntó extrañado.

- Sí- afirmó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al Weasley-. Ya sabes, dar pequeños mordiscos en los labios... – la confusión que reflejaba el rostro de Ron le animó a demostrárselo-. Así...- susurró mientras acortaba la distancia existente entre ellos y atrapaba el labio inferior del perplejo gryffindor.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento del pelirrojo lo recostó lentamente a la vez que seguía dándole pequeños mordiscos. Rápidamente abandonó los ya mencionados mordiscos para besarle. Primero simplemente unió sus labios, pasados unos segundos, agarró al joven Weasley por la nunca e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Aunque Ron no le respondía no pudo evitar sentirse excitado y con ganas de más. Pese a la pericia que el slytherin mostraba al desempeñar tal tarea, cuando el león se recuperó, alejó con un fuerte empujón a ese pervertido de él.

- ¿Pero te has vuelto loco? - gritó provocando que la señora Pince se acercase a ver lo que ocurría.

Antes de que la bibliotecaria dijese una sola palabra el gryffindor salió de la estancia aceleradamente y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. La señora Pince miró extrañada a Blaise, que observaba encantado como se marchaba Weasley. Tocó sus labios con orgullo y sonrió. Tendrían que repetirlo.

* * *

**Un final abierto… lo que no sé si lo continuare. Espero que os haya gustado. Felices vacaciones a todos xD TwoDollar!**


	2. Chapter 2

Volvió a posar los dedos en sus propios labios, era su nueva manía, como sus compañeros se habían molestado en apuntar. Cuando se dio cuenta los apartó bruscamente. Lo último que necesitaba es que la comadreja le viese así, no hacía falta mucho cabeza para caer en la cuenta de que era por su culpa, y estaba seguro que hasta un gryffindor se daría cuenta... ¡lo que le faltaba!

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó airado al percatarse de que nuevamente sus yemas recorrían sus labios.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con la esperanza de que no se moviesen de ahí. También se apoyo contra la pared mientras veía pasar a los demás alumnos, gryffindors en su mayoría. Weasley pasaría por ahí... o más le valía, ya que no le haría nada de gracia haber pasado los últimos 20 minutos peleándose con sus manos, mientras era observado por todo el que rondaba por ese pasillo, en vano.

Dos minutos más tarde y no había señales del pelirrojo. Empezaba a desesperarse. Al menos las manos no se habían movido de su sitio, pensó mientras una media sonrisa orgullosa ocupaba su rostro. Sonrisa que se amplió al ver a lo lejos una cabellera con tonalidades rojizas. Por fin aparecía un Weasley, pero no el que el quería. Maldijo por lo bajo y golpeó la pared. Eso ya era demasiado, hasta su paciencia tenía un limite. Se dispuso a abandonar ese pasillo y dirigirse a las mazmorras, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada hostil a la pequeña Weasley.

Al llegar a las escaleras guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó a bajarlas saltando, iba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que chocó con alguien. Levantó su mirada, molesto, y preparado para sermonear a quien quiera que fuese, ¿Qué más daba que en realidad fuese su culpa? No necesitó enfocar su mirada más allá de lo ojos azules que le observaban, o del sonrojo que se encontraba por debajo de estos, para cambiar de decisión.

- ¡Vaya comadreja! - exclamó mientras agarraba al pelirrojo por los codos- Llevo buscándote todo el día - mintió descaradamente mientras su agarre subía- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

- ¡Suelta!- gritó Ron al notar como las manos del slytherin se habían enlazado tras su nuca.

- ¿Soltar? si no agarró nada- señaló pícaramente el castaño.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le espetó el compañero inseparable del más joven de los Weasley.

No se había percatado de su presencia hasta el momento. Soltó un bufido al observar a los componentes que faltaban del trío dorado. Al ver a la chica no pudo evitar ponerse de malhumor y acercarse más a su presa. Ésta bajó un escalón en un intento de retroceder. No sirvió de mucho, ya que Zabini avanzó casi al mismo tiempo que el había retrocedido, e incluso le obligó a bajar otro escalón, alejándolo de este modo de sus compañeros. Miró con furia a la bruja y con toda la calma que le fue posible le anunció que tenían que terminar un trabajo, y que ya les devolvería más tarde al pelirrojo... Aunque no prometía devolverlo en buen estado.

Empujó a su compañero de trabajo para hacerle descender más rápidamente, deseando poder abandonar esas escaleras antes de que a alguien con medio cerebro le diese por objetar algo. Como, por ejemplo, que ya había entregado el trabajo de pociones...

Jamás llegaría a saber si la sangresucia y el cara-rajada cayeron en ese pequeño detalle sin importancia. Lo único que pudo saber fue lo bien que se sentía al recorrer el cuello de Ron con su lengua, el suave tacto de la piel de su cintura o su cuerpo atrapado entre el propio y la pared… Pero sobretodo lo que pudo conocer fue la furia del pelirrojo, y la fuerza con la que podía pegar si uno bajaba demasiado las manos.

Tuvo una sensación de Dejá vù al verle avanzar por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, dejándolo a él solo. Era la primera vez que se le escapaba un objetivo dos veces seguidas. Pero… a la tercera va la vencida ¿No? O eso dicen los muggles. La próxima sería la suya, se trataba de convencer Blaise a la vez que limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca. Si, sólo necesitaba una oportunidad más, y ya sabía como conseguirla.

* * *

**HI!! Bueno, he querido ser una buena persona y por eso he continuado (Y por una editora muy exigente ¿verdad Ele? (léase de manera burlesca)). Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación. Me he permitido dejarlo nuevamente abierto, aunque ahora si que creo que en el próximo la termino, aunque no soy muy de fiar…**

**Gracias por leer mi fic besos a todos y suerte con los exámenes, para quien los tenga (como yo TT).**

_**Por último, nota aclarativa: dejá vù, o sensación de haber vivido situaciones ya experimentadas.**_

**TwoDollar**


End file.
